weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Nelasischer Unabhängigkeitskrieg
Der Nelasische Unabhängigkeitskrieg (Januar-Juli 1753) ist die Offizielle Bezeichnung des Aufstands der Nelaser unter ihrem Anführer und späteren König Serior. Der Krieg beendete die Deutsche Kolonialherrschaft über die Insel Nelas Vorgeschichte Helium wird als Traggas für Zeppeline und andere Luftschiffe benötigt.Die Insel Nelas nordöstlich von Dunkeldeutschland ist der Einzige Ort der gesamten Welt, auf dem die Eroibäume wachsen. Diese Bäume filtern Helium aus der Luft und speichern es in ihren Früchten. Sie werden deshalb von den Nelasern kultiviert. Bereits im Jahr 1561 hatte Preußen die Insel wegen des für die Luftschifffahrt wichtigen Heliums besetzt. Etwa 50 Jahre lang kam es immer wider zu Unruhen auf Nelas, die Preußen und später Deutschland mit Militär unterdrückten. Ab 1609 würde es jedoch friedlich auf Nelas, die Menschen fanden sich mit ihrem (nicht unbedingt als schlecht zu bezeichnenden) Los ab. Ab und zu gab es einige Aufrührer, die einige Gesinnungsfreunde um sich scharten, doch diese kleinen Zirkel wurden schnell zerschlagen und fanden in der Bevölkerung kaum anklang. thumb|230px|Willhelm in seiner Funktion als Militär-Gouverneur auf Nelas Doch im Jahre 1753 standen die Vorzeichen gänzlich anders: der Junge Willhelm II war im Zuge seines Wehrdienstes nach Nelas versetzt worden. Er hatte einige administrative Rechte, die im Wesentlichen das Militär betraf. Der Junge Willhelm war jedoch übermäßig auf Disziplin bedacht und lies seine Soldaten mehrmals täglich exerzieren, die Bürgerwehren der Nelaser lies er mindestens einmal die Woche antreten und die Reservisten ebenso. Die deutschen Soldaten liesen ihren Ärger über den ungeliebten thronfolger nur alzu oft an den Einheimischen aus. Bald witterte Mark Serior seine Chance. Er hatte schon lange den Gedanken eines Aufstandes gehegt, doch im Gegensatz zu den meisten gleichgesinnten erkannte er, dass er den Richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten musste. Bereits zu beginn von Willhelms Anwesenheit gründete er einen geheimen Zirkel, den NGH (Naeolas Ghint Had, aldnelasisch für Nelas-Freiheits-Bund) da er schloss, dass jener auch auf Nelas nicht sehr beliebt sein würde. Als zu Neujahr 1753 Willhelm eine Parade aller Militärs in Polis, dem heutigen Serior anordnete, Titelte die Druckerei des NGH (und die Ausländische Klatschpresse): Mann aus Nelas, aufgemerkt! ''und erkenn des Deutschen Werk: ''die Isle of Nelas, die steht still, ''wenn der Willem zwo das will '' Der Aufstand Noch in der Nacht vom 1. auf den 2. Januar kam es zu blutigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Freiheitskämpfern, Reservisten und Bürgerwehrmitgliedern auf der einen Seite und Reichsheersoldaten und pro-deutschen Nelasern auf der anderen. Serior, der irgendwie die Führung des Aufstands übernehmen hatte können erkannte bald, dass die Deutschen in den Engen Gassen mit ihren Gewehren, Panzerreitern und Artillerie klar im Vorteil waren. Er beschloss daher, sich weiter ins Landesinnere zurückzuziehen, um die deutschen von den Städten, welche Verstärkung und Nachschub bedeuteten, in das Zentral-Massiv, welches für die Nelaser Geländekenntnis, höhere Mobilität und für die Deutschen wenig Raum für Fernangriffe bedeutete. Am 6. Januar befahl Serior, die Stadt aufzugeben, da er hoffte, die Zeit hätte gereicht um die Insel zu Mobilisieren. Tatsächlich aber hatte außer den Milizen kaum jemand Waffen, sodass kaum 2'500 bewaffnete zur Verfügung standen. Um den Krieg nicht von vornherein zu verlieren, griff Serior auf eine List zurück: er schickte den Großteil der Kämpfer nach Accra und Rhen Vaar, wo sie die Kasernen überfallen sollten (diese waren wegen der Parade nur schwach besetzt). Einen kleineren Teil schickte er in die Angmar-Wälder und ins Zentral-Massiv, welche die dort lebenden Menschen und Cious zu den Waffen rufen sollten. Währenddessen begab er sich mit noch etwa 1'000 Reitern in die Vorgebirge des Zentral-Massivs. Es könnte nicht ganz geklärt werden ob es sein Plan war dort die Deutschen aufzuhalten und ruhmreich zu sterben, doch angesichts der zu erwartenden 16-fachen Übermacht ist schwerlich anderes möglich. Die Nelaser, welche zu den vorzüglichsten Reitern der Welt gezählt werden, saßen ab und befestigten den Hügel auf dem Sie lagerten mit Schützengräben und dem Bisschen Stacheldraht den sie hatten. Willhelm hatte derweil alles auf ein Verfolgung Seriors gesetzt. Wie die meisten hätte er schnell den führenden Kopf hinter dem Aufstand erkannt und hoffte durch dessen Ausschaltung den Krieg im Keim zu ersticken. So zog er mit 4 der 6 Regimenter die ihm zu Verfügung standen gen Westen, wo seine Agenten Serior ausgemacht hatten. Seine Berater rieten ihm davon ab, da sie - zu Recht – die Verwundbarkeit der großen Stadt fürchteten. Willhelm zog in Erwartung eines schnellen Sieges in Richtung seines Feindes. Er hoffte, das Lager der Nelaser frontal zu stürmen und die Fußtruppen mit den Schweren Ulanen niederzureiten. Zu Recht vermutete er, dass der Held sich an vorderster Front befinden und somit als erstes fallen würde. Zwei Faktoren verhinderten das gelingen dieses Plans: Erstens hatten die Nelaser schon seit drei Tagen gelagert und kannten sich in der Umgebung bestens aus, sodass sie schon Stunden vorher über den Anmarsch informiert waren Und Zweitens war die Deutsche Kavallerie um einiges schlechter als die Nelasische. Die erste Schlacht des Lagers Am Morgen des 15. Januar s waren die Deutschen Truppen nur noch 2 Marschstunden vom Feindlichen Lager entfernt, als die Nelaser den Beschuss aufnahmen. Vom Pferderücken aus, immer nur knapp in Reichweite reitend gaben sie einzelne Schüsse auf die Vorhut und die Flanken ab, ohne wesentliche Verluste zu erleiden. Die Verfolgung durch die Kavallerie machte diese nur müde, da die Nelasischen Pferde weitaus besser mit dem Steinigen und Hügeligen Untergrund zurechtkamen. Als Willhelm das Nelasische Lager erreichte, hatte er bereits Zweieinhalb Kompanien à 250 Mann verloren, sowie 50 Kavalleristen, deren überlebende Kameraden auf vollkommen erschöpften Pferden ritten. Nun begann der Sturm: 2'500 Schwere Infanteristen Marschierten den kleinen Hügel hinauf. Bereits nach wenigen Metern gerieten sie in Reichweite der Bögen der Nelaser, welche grauenhafte Wunden rissen. Etwa auf der Hälfte des Anstiegs setzte auch noch der Gewehrbeschuss ein, und die Deutschen wurden stark Dezimiert. Oben angekommen waren sie jedoch endlich im Vorteil, die leichtgerüsteten Nelaser konnten den Säbeln und Kugeln ihrer Gegner nichts entgegensetzen und so Ordnete Serior nach wenigen Minuten den ungeordneten Rückzug an. Willhelm, der sein Pferd den Berg hinaufgetrieben hatte, sobald keine Feuergefahr mehr bestand, jubilierte: ''Ha! Seht den Feigen Hund: er flieht ihm nach Männer, der Sieg ist nahe, zeigt diesen Barbaren wer der Herr ist! Doch die Kavallerie war viel zu erschöpft, um noch die Verfolgung aufnehmen zu können und Willhelm musste seinen Widersacher ziehen lassen. Er selbst verblieb nur eine Nacht mit seinem Heer vor Ort, da er des Proviants wegen nach Polis zurückmusste. Der Osten fällt an die Deutschen In Polis, wo er am 2. Februar eintraf erwartete Willhelm nicht nur Proviant, sondern auch ein neues Regiment „zur Widerherstellung der Ordnung“, da man in Deutschland von einem schnellen Sieg ausging. Außerdem befand sich dort die Artillerie, welche er bei seinem überstürzten Aufbruch als unnötigen Ballast zurückgelassen hatte. Auch einige der kostbaren Zeppeline waren inzwischen dort stationiert. Willhelm machte zuerst Meldung an seinen Großvater, den Kaiser des deutschen Reichs: Konnten den Feind unter Verlusten schlagen. Der Feige Hund floh ins hinterland. Werde Verfolgung nach Besetzung der großen Städte fortsetzen. Willhelm machte sich bereits zwei Tage später, am 4. Februar mit nunmehr Sieben Regimentern, unter Zurücklassung des einen, welches die stärksten Verluste erlitten hatte, mit Transportschiffen der Küste entlang nach Accra auf. Er erreichte die Stadt am 10. Februar ohne größere Schwierigkeiten mit seinen Truppen. Die Nelasischen Verteidiger ergaben sich Kampflos den übermächtigen Angreifern. Willhelm hob eiligst zwei Kompanien aus, zum Ausgleich für die zwei die er in der Stadt lies. Daraufhin machte er sich nach Rhen Vaar auf, wo er einen ähnlich schnellen und unblutigen Sieg erwartete. Schlacht von Rhen Vaar Rhen Vaar ist gerade mal die drittgrößte Stadt auf Nelas, doch im Gegensatz zu Accra und Polis ist es keine durchgeplante Stadt, deren Straßen Sternförmig auf einen Punkt zulaufen, sondern ein einziges durcheinander aus Straßen und kleinen Gässchen. Hätte man in Accra die Nelaser mit Artillerie und schwerer Kavallerie aus den Gassen gejagt, so gab es hier unzählige Seitengässchen über die die Nelaser jede mögliche Position über mindestens zwei Wege erreichen und verlassen konnten. Die Stadt war außerdem besser auf den Angriff vorbereitet und mit 12'000 Kämpfern stark besetzt. Willhelm und seine Truppen trafen am 17. Februar in der Stadt ein. Die Vorstädte Rhen Vaars waren schnell erobert, die wenigen Gefangenen gnädig behandelt. Auch die ersten Zehn Meter der Hauptstraße konnten ohne weiteres erstürmt werden, doch dann wurde der Vormarsch unvermittelt gestoppt. Die Nelaser hatten die Häuser besetzt, von wo aus sie die Deutschen unter Beschuss nahmen. Die Deutschen mussten ihre Feinde einzeln aus den Häusern heraustreiben, doch sobald sie in ein Gebäude eingedrungen waren, aus dem ihnen eben noch Feuer entgegengeschlagen hatte waren die Bewohner wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, und es kam durchaus vor, dass ein Haus nach der Aufgabe in die Luft flog. Nach Drei Stunden harter Kämpfe hatten die Deutschen gerade mal 200 km² der Stadt errobert. Willhelm beschloss, die Stadt mit Zeppelinen zu bombardieren. Die beiden Luftschiffe, welche er befehligte, die Kaiser Willhelm und die Kleve waren vollgeladen mit Giftgasen, führten Streubomben mit sich und verfügten über die fortschrittlichsten Geschütze, die damals in Zeppeline eingebaut waren. Als die beiden Riesigen Schatten über die Stadt fielen, war allen Verteidigern klar, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Die meisten ergaben sich daraufhin den Deutschen, doch Willhelms Soldaten töteten viele, bis die Offiziere eher zögernd Einhalt geboten. Nachdem mit Rhen Vaar die letzte große Stadt den Deutschen in die Hände gefallen waren kontrollierten sie wieder den größten Teil der Bevölkerung. Allerdings hatten Willhelms Truppen schwere Verluste zu beklagen, allein bei der Eroberung Rhen Vaars waren 1'200 Mann ums Leben gekommen. Die Angmar-Offensive Willhelm verfügte über ein Truppenstärke von 28’00 Mann, damals wie Heute eine beachtliche Streitmacht, während Serior 13'000 Kämpfer Befehligte. Die Deutschen Besatzer hatten jedoch mit andauernden Angriffen kleiner Reiterverbände zu Kämpfen, welche die Moral der Truppen dauerhaft senkte. Willhelm drängte deshalb darauf, den Feind zügig zu schlagen und den Nelasern ihre Hoffnung zu nehmen, doch der Kaiser und seine Persönlichen Berater mahnten ihn zu Bedachtsamkeit und warnten ihn vor überstürztem Handeln. So wartete Willhelm ab, wie sich sein Widersacher verhielt, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte. Etwa am 15. März begannen die Nelaser ihren Partisanenkrieg weiter zu verstärken. Die deutschen Nachschublinien von Polis und Accra in Richtung Westen und das Umland von Rhen Vaar wurden von zahllosen kleinen, schnellen und leichtbewaffneten Trupps angegriffen und faktisch unbenutzbar gemacht, welche sich nach kurzen Scharmützeln wieder zurückzogen. Gleichzeitig erhob sich nun auch der Süden und Westen der Insel offen gegen die Besatzer. Serior hatte ganz offensichtlich erkannt, dass das Helium, wegen dem die Insel ja überhaupt besetzt war, für den Krieg, den er führen wollte entscheidend war, sollten nicht alle Gefechte wie bei Rhen Vaar enden. Im Westen, wo einige große Garnisonen Stationiert waren, gelang den Nelaser kein entscheidender Sieg, doch in den Angmar-Wäldern wurden die wenigen Deutschen schnell und kampflos gefangengenommen, da sie die Macht der Cious’ fürchteten. Willhelm sah keine andere Wahl als einen schnellen Vorstoß von Osten aus, um die Aufständischen an den schweren Befestigungen der Westlichen, besonders schwer Befestigten Garnisonen aufzureiben. Doch um den 20. März waren alle Garnisonen im Westen geschleift oder zumindest stark beschädigt, und sämtliche Soldaten entweder getötet oder Verschleppt. Man ging lange Zeit davon aus, dass Seriors Truppen die Festungen eingenommen und aus Rache für die Jahrelangen Repressalien ermordet hatten. König Eviron III meinte dazu jedoch, „dass die Garnisonen niemals von uns geschleift werden hätten können. Wir hatten ja nicht mal die allerkleinste Kanone. Ich kann tatsächlich nicht sagen, was mit den Männern passiert ist, nur, dass es bei Nacht passiert ist und derjenige mit Deutschland befeindet gewesen sein muss, denn sonst hätten die Bewohner des Umlands etwas mitbekommen oder wären sogar getötet worden.“ Diese wagen aussagen führten zu einer langwierigen Debatte, welche verhinderte, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Deutschland und Nelas jemals über einen Gewissen Grad der Freundschaft hinausging, bis man im Jahr 1785 herausfand, dass Piraten, welche sich von der Unabhängigkeit Nelas’ vorteile erhofften, für das Massaker verantwortlich waren. Das Massaker wurde als Massaker von Ne’cra bekannt, nach der einzigen Stadt der ärmlichen Region. Willhelm, der von alledem nichts wusste, begann seine Offensive wie geplant am 30. März. Der deutsche Befehlshaber brach an jenem Morgenmit Fünf Regimentern, also 16'000 Infanteristen und 4'000 Kavalleristen in Richtung der Angmar-Wälder auf. Kategorie:Isle of Nelas Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Krieg